Charter of the Viridian Entente
The Charter of the Viridian Entente is the Viridian Entente's high law, establishing its government structure and member rights. I – PREAMBLE Article I. The Viridian Entente (herein referred to as “The Entente”) is an alliance open to all nations of the Cyberverse. It is the goal of The Entente to provide for the prosperity and defense of its members and the Green Team with honor, honesty, initiative, and innovation. All nations who join the Entente agree to abide by this document. II – ESTABLISHMENT OF RIGHTS Article I. Every nation within The Entente holds the right to free speech within the alliance. A forum of the people will be provided so that each nation may freely air its grievances, suggest improvements, propose legislation to be voted on by the Parliament, and generally speak its mind. However, the Lord, Duke and Parliament, or any appointed moderators, retain the right to edit any posts made by members for the sake of clarity and organization, not censorship (save in instances as required by greater law), as well as the right to restrict conversing publicly on specific sensitive issues and during crises, in order to ensure a unified and clear message. Article II. Any nation currently represented in The Entente has the right to secede at any time if it so wishes. However, it is required to submit a letter of resignation to the Lord of the Entente. If a nation wishes to be readmitted into The Entente, it must follow the same admission guidelines as first-time applicants. However, The Lord retains the right to restrict membership flow during times of war and mandate repercussions for desertion. Section 1. Desertion shall be defined as the act of leaving The Entente that does not comply with Article II of Chapter II – Establishment of Rights of this Charter, except when the nation falls into Inactivity Mode, and shall be categorized as the following: Peacetime Desertion and Wartime Desertion. Peacetime Desertion shall be signified when a nation does not properly submit a letter of resignation to the Lord of the Entente during a time of Peace and may be used as a determinant for re-admittance to The Entente. Wartime Desertion shall be signified when a nation leaves The Entente, whether or not through appropriate means, during times of War. The Lord reserves the right to enact mandates for repercussions for Wartime Desertion. III – EXECUTIVE Article I. The Executive Branch of the Viridian Entente shall be comprised of and led by the Lord of the Entente. He is to be involved in all aspects of the game and all aspects of The Entente, with powers only limited where explicitly stated within the charter. The position of Lord is perpetual, only ending upon the wish of the Lord himself, or by process of impeachment. Article II. The Duke of the Entente, appointed by the Lord himself with the advice of Parliament, shall serve as the second-in-command of the Executive Branch, assisting the Lord and fulfilling his various roles on a limited scale. The Duke retains all the powers of the Lord, save the ability to provide executive approval of treaties and legislation, make any changes in parliament, or declare war when not obligated by treaty. At the discretion of the Lord, the Duke may fill a vacancy in Parliament. The Duke will also vote as a member of Parliament. Article III. Any legislation passed by Parliament must first be approved and signed by the Lord of the Entente before it can be executed. The Lord's approval is not required to sign into law any legislation passed by a unanimous vote of Parliament. Article IV. Should the Lord of the Entente abdicate or be removed from office, the Duke of the Entente shall assume the role of acting Lord. The Duke, or any other candidate nominated by Parliament or the Lord of the Entente, can only take the office of Lord permanently by the unanimous vote of Parliament. The Duke will continue to serve in the role of acting Lord until the Secretaries unanimously appoint a candidate. Article V. At any time, the Duke of the Entente may be given temporary powers equivalent with those of the Lord of the Entente via unanimous vote by the Parliament, or by approval from the Lord of the Entente. These powers will expire at a time specified in the aforementioned legislation voted upon, via unanimous vote by the Parliament, or by the decree of the Lord of the Entente. Article VI. If a nation in any leadership position fails to fulfill expectations, abuses his or her powers, or does not have the confidence of The Entente for any reason, a vote of no confidence may be initiated. For a no confidence vote to carry forth, at least five general members and one member of Parliament must put forth the leader to be voted upon and the reasons for impeachment. A vote will take place among the general membership for no less than 48 hours and no more than 72 hours. A supermajority of four-fifths, from the voting membership, is required to remove an official from office. The Lord or the Duke of the Entente may also be removed by the unanimous vote of Parliament. Article VII. The Executive is responsible for recruiting, processing, training, discipline, and management of members of the alliance. Furthermore, the Executive is also responsible for investigating violations of the Charter and alliance policies. The Executive will also oversee all matters and policies that pertain to the membership of The Entente. Finally, the Executive may discipline any nation found to be releasing private information to outside parties, or those who are deemed to be acting in a manner detrimental to The Entente. The Executive may empower an individual, or individuals, to handle the responsibilities outlined in Section III, Article VII. Article VIII. The Executive is responsible for keeping track of and welcoming new Ambassadors and Diplomats to The Entente and is responsible for maintaining a presence in allied embassies, to ensure that The Entente maintains communication with its allies and political interests. The Executive may empower an individual, or individuals, to handle the responsibilities outlined in Section III, Article VIII. IV – LEGISLATIVE Article I. Parliament shall be composed of Secretaries and the Duke of the Entente. Parliament can vote to ratify or reject amendments, to make laws and policies, and to decide other matters relating to the good of The Entente and its member nations. All members of Parliament may only vote once in any given matter, and no vote will wield more power over any other vote. All legislative votes need a simple majority to be passed. Members of Parliament shall be automatically reappointed every three months. The Lord has total authority on the composition of the Viridian Parliament at any time. Article II. All Parliament members must sign in when they vote, declaring that they have voted but not specifying what they voted for. If any Parliament member misses more than three votes without excuse, that Parliament member will instantaneously be removed from their position, with a replacement selected by the Lord of the Entente. The period of voting will consist from the time the vote is posted by a Parliament member, or the Executive, and last for one week. At the end of the voting period, if there is a tie, the Lord of the Entente may either veto or ratify the legislation, otherwise the issue voted on automatically fails if no majority in favor of the proposed legislation is reached. Article III. The Departments of Parliament shall be designated and filled as such, with the Secretaries having total dominion over the affairs delegated to them, submitting only to the will of the Executive. Section 1. The Secretary of Defense is responsible for coordinating war efforts and educating Entente members on the practices of war. The Secretary of Defense acts as the Chair and Head of The Entente’s Army and is also responsible for ensuring the security of the Entente. Section 2. The Secretary of Economics is responsible for keeping the nations of The Entente running at optimal efficiency, and is responsible for enacting and carrying out alliance wide growth policy. The Secretary of Economics is also tasked with ensuring that the nations of The Entente are buying and selling technology, setting up proper trades, and utilizing the services offered to them by the Economics Department. The Secretary of Economics will oversee aid programs during and after wars to ensure that The Entente is managing its economic resources properly. Article IV. In the event that a Secretary must abdicate or resign from his or her position, the Lord shall appoint a replacement at his or her discretion. V – WAR Article I. The Viridian Entente recognizes war as a legitimate tool in order to maintain order, defend its members, and secure prosperity. The power to declare war on another organization for any reason other than mandatory treaty obligations lies solely with the Lord of the Entente, or any individual explicitly empowered by the Lord of the Entente. The Secretary of Defense, or any individual explicitly empowered by the Secretary of Defense, may only sanction wars on belligerents toward The Entente. Article II. The Secretary of Defense requires that all nations be on standby at times of war. If a nation is specifically called upon by the Secretary of Defense, or any individual explicitly empowered by the Secretary of Defense or the Lord of the Entente, to declare war or send aid during wartime, that nation is required to do so. Failure to comply shall be considered wartime desertion. VI – AMENDMENT PROCESS Article I. If a nation finds that the Charter of The Entente needs to be amended, it is to bring the correction to the attention of the Parliament. An amendment will then be written and presented to the Parliament to be voted on. The amendment must pass with a simple majority and be approved by the Lord of the Entente to be ratified. However, an amendment may also be ratified by the unanimous vote of Parliament. See Also Category:Viridian Entente Category:Alliance charters